Chance Encounter
by Infinity-SilverWolf
Summary: My first attempt at a Star Fox Story. I'm only going to leave it up for a month mostly looking for reviews and opinions on If I should keep writting it. HumanOCXKrystal. -Up For Adoption-
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is the first attempt at a Star Fox fiction so Read and Review. Also I will be using the tech and types from Phantasy Star Universe. Krystal X OC I do not own Star Fox Nintendo and Rare do. Takes place in between Adventures and Assault. Also Sega owns Phantasy Star not me.**_

Chapter 1 A Chance Encounter

The Earth our home world has long since been abandoned by our ancestors due to disappearing resources and pollution. Our ancestors escaped the dying planet by running to the stars few settled on habitable planets others established orbital space colonies. The military established a smaller branch of solders to keep the peace between the colonies. They are known as Guardians there are nine classes of a Guardian, they are divided into basic, intermediate, and advanced, each with their own specialty.

Hunters are solders specialized in basic melee weapons and upfront fighting styles, Force are solders who use low level special elemental attacks that can devastate an enemy, Ranger are solders who use small ranged weaponry to defeat their enemies. These three make up the basic level types and are considered entry level to the academy.

Next are Fightmasters, Forcemasters, and Gunmasters these three are an elevated level of the three basic and can handle slightly heavier weapons and techniques. The advanced level types are Acromaster, Protranser, and finally Grand Master. Arcomasters are balanced with melee attacks and Force abilities with minor gun usage. Protransers are balanced between melee and guns with a minor Force usage. The Grand Master is the most difficult to obtain since it a perfect combination of all three classes.

I live in an orbital Colony in the center of a small cluster of habitable planets. I worked hard to graduate the academy since I lost my parents to a raid on the planet close to the colony to prevent something like that from ever happening to someone else.

'_It has been over four years since I enrolled into the military academy. Finally I will graduate and hopefully be selected to become a Guardian, elite of the military, but only time will tell.' _I think as I am getting ready for graduation. I wear the black dress suit that is issued to us at the beginning of the senior year for all trainees.

I look myself over in the mirror to make sure I look presentable before I head to a teleporter to head the academy and head for the stage. My name is Isaac Alford, I'm 19 years old, a thin muscled build, medium length silver hair, brown eyes, and about 6' 7".

I take a seat in the stands and wait for the rest of the class to show for the ceremony to begin. Soon all the others who completed the final test began arriving and taking their seats for the ceremony. I wait until I am called up to the stage by the Headmaster.

"Isaac Alford based on your performance and grades you are granted the Guardian title of Protranser. Also for completing the bonus objective you are officially issued the Title Change ability with this ability you can change your title and weapons in the heat of battle." The headmaster says as he hands me a standard issue Nano Transformer along with a small disk. I accept them and shake the headmaster's hand while the crowd cheered.

I retake my seat and wait for the ceremony to end so I could go back home and rest. When the ceremony ended I went straight for the teleporter and headed into the city to get actual weapons and sell my practice weapons.

Once that was done I went back to the transporter and returned home. I look around my empty home and sigh I take off the uniform and attached the transformer to my neck. I activate it and summoned my clothes, a sliver colored lightly armored jumpsuit with red lining, black shoes, and silver colored fingerless gloves.

I lie down in bed and slowly drift off to sleep letting the darkness consume and relax my body. In the morning I wake up to the com system blaring into my ear, "Isaac here." I say into the com, _**"Isaac you are needed to head down to Kerdan to investigate a crash that happened late last night. Assist any survivors and protect them. We are issuing you a full loadout of Healing items. Command out."**_ The com goes dead and I see a small medic bag appear in the transporter.

I pick it up and head out to the closest transport bound for Kerdan to complete my mission. When I touch down I head off into the wilderness in the direction of the crashed ship was seen coming down. I fought through the hostile wild animals to reach the crash site. I find a charred pathway and follow it to the source of the crash.

I keep a single saber and hand gun out to deal with the hostile wildlife. I eventually find the remains of a charred single person ship that wasn't designed by humans it was too sleek to be human. I look around the crash and find a figure sitting in the shattered cockpit I reach into the cockpit and pull the figure out.

I gently put the figure on to the grass and examine their body and was surprised by what I saw. The figure was a female humanoid blue fox wearing a blue jumpsuit but I shake my head to forget my shock and begin helping her.

I first look for external wounds but the only ones I see are a cut on the side of her head and minor scratches from when the cockpit was smashed. I open the bag and pull out a green pill with three red dots on it. I open her muzzle and pop the pill into her maw and close it.

I rub her throat until I felt her swallow the wounds begin to close and I hear her groan. She opens her eyes and sees me above her. She quickly tries to throw a punch at me but I see it coming and back off she gets up and assumes an offensive fighting stance.

"Easy I'm not here to fight you." I say trying not to start a fight with the person I'm suppose to protect. She looks at me slightly confused but she still keeps her stance up. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" I ask deciding to try and talk from a distance rather than try to approach her.

She looks at me again with a confused look and I see her ears twitch in alarm. I quickly bring up my HUD and see there is a large hostile creature coming towards us so I quickly turn around and ready my weapons. Then a huge snake like creature leapt out of the trees and tried to strike at the vixen. I slashed at it with my saber to draw its attention.

I keep it distracted while the vixen went back into the cockpit and began rummaging around for something. The snake knocked me down and tried to bite me but a small red orb hit it in its face and it backed off long enough so I could get up and land the finishing blow.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I will my weapons to disappear before I turn to face the vixen. She was standing on the ship with a gold staff in her hands and it was pointed at where the snakes head was before I killed it, "Thanks for helping me." I say even though she probably didn't understand what I was saying.

"You're welcome." A feminine voice says. I look around and see the vixen place her staff onto her back, "Was that voice yours?" I ask her and she nods. "Why didn't you say anything before?" I ask, "Because I didn't know your language right now I'm using your mind to translate what I'm saying." She says as she looks at her jumpsuit.

"Okay so who are you? And where did you come from?" I ask her once she was done looking at her suit. "My name is Krystal of Cerinia. I'm from the Lylat system." She responds and looks around, "Where are we?" she asks. "Right now we are on planet Kerdan." I respond. She looks over at me and quickly examines my body before pointing her staff at me again. "Who are you? And what are you?" She asks defensively.

"Whoa easy, my name is Isaac Alford and I am a human." I respond as I lightly knock the staff away. She looks at me confused again and lowers her staff, "A human? What's that?" She asks. "A human is inhabitant of a planet called Earth but we have long since left our world and branched off into the stars." I say as I look at the sky.

"Why were you the only one out here?" She asks, "It was my mission to investigate a crash that happened last night as well as helping and protecting any survivors." I say calmly. "Mission? So are you a solder?" She asks as she sits on the grass. "You could say that I am. I'm actually called a Guardian." I respond and sit next to her.

"Guardian?" She asks in curiosity, "We protect the colonies and settlements that are scattered across the stars." I respond simply. She nods and looks at her ship, "Is there some way for me to get off this planet?" She asks. I think for a few minutes before reaching for my communicator, "Isaac here I'm requesting a pick up at my current location also I am requesting to borrow a long range traveling starship." I say into the communicator.

"_**Both requests have been confirmed and will be allowed ETA five minutes. Command Out." **_The responder says. "You're lucky I have clearance for requesting a long range starship" I say to her. "Well thank you for accepting my request." She says and nuzzles me a little bit before backing away.

"If there is anything you want to save from your ship I suggest you grab it." I say with a small blush from her contact. "Alright." She heads back to the ship and throws out a medium sized backpack before she climbs out with a small gun. We wait for a few minutes before a small white ship with a blue markings landed in front of us, "I suggest destroying your ship so it can't be salvaged." I say as a ramp in the back opened.

"It's set to self-destruct after we leave the atmosphere." She says as she picks up the backpack and walks in. "Alright." I walk in behind her and sit across from her I reach for the intercom, "Pilot ready for takeoff." I say and the ramp closes. We feel the ship's engine roar as it lifts off the ground and heads into the atmosphere.

We barely feel the gravity due to the ships anti-gravity generator so I get up and pull something from my Nano Transformer, "Here If we get separated you can use this to find me." I say before I sit down again. "What is this?" She asks, "It's a Nano Transformer it's a special issued item that is only given to Guardians it is able to hold our weapons, items, attack arts, clothes, and upgrades. It can also be used as a communicator." I explain.

"How do I use it?" She asks as she examines it. I take it from her, "It needs to be placed at the base of the neck." I say and she nods. She bows her neck slightly I come from the side, "This may sting a bit." I say before shoving the disk into her neck. She yelps as she feels the disk sinks into her skin, "I told you it would sting" I say as I calibrate the Transformer to her.

"You said it would sting not feel like five burning needles digging into my skin!" She says in anger. "Well you aren't born with Photon Nanites so I expected it would feel like that." I say as I finish. "How do I use this thing?" She asks in curiosity, "It responds to thoughts so if you need something just will it to appear." I say as I sit down and select a pair of dual pistols, "Here use these if you need to." I say as I hand her the pistols.

"Why would I need these when I have my blaster and staff?" She asks in curiosity, "Because by the looks of your weapons they wouldn't deal any damage to a Guardian let alone a solder." I respond as the ship begins its docking sequence with the colony. "How do you know?" She asks I simply stand up, "Try to hit me with both." I say calmly. She reluctantly stands up and aims he blaster at me she pulls the trigger and the shot lances out of the barrel.

It dissipates as soon as it makes contact with my Line Shield and she looks in amazement at my lack of injury. She puts the blaster down and pulls out her staff to swing at me successfully connecting with my side but I didn't even flinch from the blow but I still felt the pain.

She stares at me with disbelief before the ship shakes from the completed docking sequence. I quickly catch Krystal before she falls to the floor and help her regain her balance. I see her blush a little when I caught her but it quickly disappeared when the ramp lowered. "Come on let's go stay close. I need to activate the cloaking ability of your Transformer." I say as I activate the cloak, "Why?" She asks.

"Not everybody would have acted like I did. Most would have left you to die or experiment with you. So this is your safety at least until I can get you back to your star system since it will take a day to prepare the ship we need." I explain as I walk down the ramp. I hear her footsteps follow me soon after I finish explaining. I head to the teleporter and step in. "Step in I'll take you to my home and you can rest there." I say before she hesitantly stepped in with me.

We step out of the teleporter, "Zack you here?" I ask out loud and a small grey hovering robot fox appears from another room. "What do you wish Master?" It asks as Krystal decloaks, "Please take my guest into the guest room and give her anything she needs." I ask it. "Understood, Guardian Command is requesting for you to contact them about your request;" He says and floats over to Krystal, "Follow me please Miss."

He floats away and Krystal follows him, _'Great what does Command want.' _I think as I activate my communicator. "Isaac, reporting in." I say to the receptionist when it connects, "Oh Isaac let me patch you through to the Headmaster." She says and it connects to the Grandmaster's office.

"Isaac, we have another mission for you but this one is purely Exploration we want you to investigate the origin of that ship you were sent to. That design wasn't ours if there is other life we need to investigate it and hopefully they will be diplomatic." He says and sighs, "I understand then I will disclose what I found to you Headmaster." I say and take a deep breath.

"There was a pilot in that ship but I will not hand them over to the Guardians." I say firmly, "I understand Isaac but I hope you know what you're doing." He says before he cuts the connection. I sigh and walk back to my room to sleep for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New Journey

After a few hours I wake up and head into my personal bathroom to make myself look presentable again. I head into the kitchen and make some food since I hadn't eaten anything all day. I find Zack floating over a tray placing food onto it, "Hi Zack." I say as I open the refrigerator and pull out fruit. "Morning Master I was just bringing food to your guest. She's sort of a picky eater sir." He says as he levitates the tray.

"I'd imagine so I think most of the food you prepare for me on a daily basis is foreign to her." I say before I eat a piece of fruit. "You are correct master though her physiology is remarkably similar to a human." He responds before flying off.

I quickly finish the fruit before heading back to my room to check if the ship was ready for takeoff. I activate a small computer in my room and access the Guardian hanger cameras to check on the ship. It shows the ship making final system checks and final fueling procedures. I get up after turning off the computer and head over to the guest room to get Krystal.

I knock on the door of her room and I hear a quick shuffling inside before she responds, "Come in." I open the door and see her in bed covering herself with the blanket, "The ship is almost ready we can head there right now and it should be ready when we arrive." I say looking away from her. "A-alright I was wondering if you have any clothes that would fit me?" She asks.

I think for a few seconds, "Unfortunately no but we can stop by the colonies shopping center so you can get new clothes." I say before stepping out. I close the door and head back to my room to make sure I'm ready for this journey into unknown territory. I spend about 15 minutes going over my inventory and equipment while I waited for Krystal.

She comes to my room in her tattered and torn jumpsuit looking at the floor trying to cover some of the tears, "I'm ready to go." She says as she activates the cloaking option. I nod, "Zack I'm taking you with me." I say out loud for him to hear me. He comes floating in, "Understood master." He says before curling into a ball and landing in my hands. I shrink him into my Nano Transformer and head for the teleporter with Krystal.

We warp into the colony's shopping center so I could buy Krystal new clothes so she wouldn't have to hide during the trip to her home planet. We head out to the clothes store and I head over to the men's side while Krystal looked around the women's side for things she liked.

I pick up a new Formal Uniform as well as a new set of casual clothes that consisted of a silver t-shirt with red effects, a pair of black pants, and silver colored shoes. I go over to the women's side and Krystal hands me a long sleeved light blue shirt with dark purple effects, a pair of long dark blue pants, with short brown boots. She also chose a blue robe with white effects, a black pair of shorts, and black shoes with a white stripe.

I go buy the clothes and I shrink them into my Nano Transformer I quickly walk out with Krystal and head over to the weapon shop to buy Krystal a full load out of weapons. While we were there I bought her some Photon Arts and badges for special weapon access. I pull her into a secluded alleyway and transfer all the items I bought to her Nano Transformer.

"Alright now we head off to the starport to get on the ship." I whisper to her, _"Okay I trust you since you've helped me a lot already." _She says to me telepathically. I nod and lead her back over to the teleporter so we could get to the starport. We exit the teleporter and walk to the docking bay to enter the ship but I unexpectedly saw the headmaster walking towards us.

"Headmaster? What are you doing here sir?" I ask him as we approach each other, "Ah Isaac I was hoping to see you off on your journey. I know it has been difficult for you without your parents but you have grown strong and just. Don't ever lose sight of that my student." He says with a small sad smile. I sigh as I remember my parents and nod in agreement, "I will never forget headmaster and thank you for seeing me off." I say.

The headmaster smiles at me and looks off to my left side where Krystal is, "Take good care of him young lady he's strong but is quick to act." He says and walks around us to the teleporter to head up to the viewing platform.

"_How did he know I was here?" _Krystal asks me curiously I simply shrug since I had no idea either. "Its better not to question something like that but he probably just pays really good attention to his surroundings." I reply quietly as we continue to walk to the ship.

The fuel and supply crews were quickly moving away from the ship once they saw me approach. A single engineer stepped up to me and gave me a full spec range of the ship including weapons, engine systems, storage facilities, and the four small rooms inside the ship. I assumed Krystal was listening to the conversation but was lost on a lot of the terminology and differences in technology.

After the engineer was done explaining the specs he walks off to the take off controls. I open the back ramp to let Krystal and I into the ship I quickly close the ramp just as Krystal drops her cloak, "That seemed unnecessary." She says obviously referring to the spec load out and explanation I nod in agreement and lead her through the silver walls to the cockpit.

Krystal slipped into the co-pilots seat and looked over the large control panel I start flipping switches just as a holographic guideline came online. I grip the joystick and gently ease the ship out of the hangar out into the empty void. Krystal directs me in the direction that she came in from and we start on our journey I pull out the clothes disks from my Nano Transformer, "Go ahead and change it's going to be a while before we re-enter your star system." I say as I keep flying.

Krystal nods, "Thank you for being kind to me and giving me a way to protect myself Isaac." She says before gently kissing my cheek and getting up to walk into the back to change. I blush lightly but focus on where I'm flying so we don't run into any obstacles or enemy ships.

I set the ship to auto-pilot and lean back in the seat waiting for Krystal to come back _'I hope her kind is friendly we could really use some allies out here…' _I think with a sigh as I keep looking out the view port. I hear the door to the cockpit open and the soft footsteps of Krystal's boots approaching from behind me.

She sits back into the co-pilot's seat and admires her new outfit. The light robe gave her a regal appearance similar to a princess or a wise person, the black shorts showed off how beautiful her legs were as well as how well kept he fur was, the brown boots seemed to fit her perfectly and comfortably as well giving her about an inch to her height.

I barely noticed I was staring once I did I quickly looked away and tried to focus on something else. Krystal blushes lightly noticing I had turned away, _'He must have been staring at me. He is kind of cute and he reminds me a lot of Fox.' _She thinks to herself.

I think for a bit curious about why Krystal crash landed and what her origin is Krystal sighs, "I-I was born on a lush and beautiful planet called Cerinia it was a very peaceful planet but… one day it was destroyed but before it was my father placed me in a small ship and sent me off my home world as it was destroyed." She says as she fights back tears, _'I don't want to be seen as weak.' _She thinks to herself as she forces herself not to cry.

I look over at her, _'I knew I shouldn't have even thought about asking her." _I think to myself as I get up and hug her gently to ease the pain she was feeling. The sudden motion startles her, "You may have the pain of knowing that you're the only survivor of your planet but we both share the pain of losing our parents. It's ok to cry and mourn it shows that you cared for them dearly." I say as tears form in my eyes.

She hugs me back and cries into my shoulder as I just held her gently and cried silently for both our parents and the pain we both felt. We both just held each other for several minutes before I broke away from her. She lets go of me and wiped away the remaining signs of her crying. I sit back into the pilot's seat and resume piloting the ship, "There's a bedroom in the cabin if you want to get some rest." I say gently to her.

She simply nods and gets up to go to the room, "Thank you for the words of wisdom and… for listening to me." She says as she kisses my cheek again and walking out of the cockpit. I blush lightly but continue to pilot the ship into the unknown.

_**3 Days Later**_

Over the course of three days we have really come to like each other Krystal is really intelligent, beautiful, wise, and strong as well. I suppose I'm attracted to her since we share most of the same interests that connects our two species together. She told me that she was a part of a mercenary group called Star Fox according to her they are war heroes and that the leader saved her on a planet called Sauria from someone called Andross.

She tells me that the main planet Corneria has a strong military and space fleet that has seen many wars and nearly lost one called the Lylat Wars but with Star Fox's help the Cornerian forces won over the Venomian forces. It was interesting to hear that a team of four pilots and a robot piloting a huge battle cruiser managed to turn the tide of an entire war and to succeed.

We just click and are able to agree with each other on a lot of subjects and points that most people avoid due to a lack of understanding or just not caring. When we spar we can easily match each other and Krystal has gained a better understanding and appreciation for human technology just as I've come to respect her ways of life and telepathic abilities.

She managed to catch a lot of my finishing moves just by faintly reading my mind then blocking and vice versa I learned how to give her false hints to my attacks. But we're always careful not to hurt each other too badly due to our limited medical supplies.

But now we start coming to an end to this journey and after I send a report back to base I'm going to ask Fox if I can join Star Fox. Plus it might be good to show them that humans can work together easily with other species from another planet.

The planet is a deep blue with areas of green and white to me it looked like Earth the long lost planet that was once our home world, _'A new home that even looks similar to ours…'_ I think to myself before the radio starts beeping meaning we had a transmission coming through. I look to Krystal and she nods then I turn the frequency to match it so we could receive it.

Then a holographic floating head of a female cat appeared over the console, _**"This is the Cornerian Space Traffic Control. Unidentified ship you are not scheduled for System entrance nor landing respond with your name, license, and state your business." **_She ordered from us. I look over at Krystal and flip on the Transponder so she can reply, "This is Krystal of Star Fox, license number- 942-1673-3215-6897-45481, and I am returning to the Main Cornerian base in search of the Star Fox team." She responds to the controller.

"_**Ah we have confirmed your license but your ship doesn't seem to be in the registry though… we can register it when you land but please proceed to the Base the Star Fox team is on their way to meet up with you there. Welcome back Krystal." **_The controller says before ending the transmission. Krystal breathes a sigh of relief, "Well one obstacle down and probably another dozen to go." She says slightly grimly.

I nod, "But I'll get through them but for now let's go meet up with your team." I say as I fly the ship to the planet we fly over a large city its people hustling and bustling like an urban sprawl there are cars some with wheels others with hover technology. I take a quick view of the city before moving on to where the Cornerian base is located it was a part of the city but could easily be mistaken for another skyscraper.

It has about five barracks with a hangar nearby for their forces to quickly scramble in case of an attack. Behind the base there was a landing pad for ships that were temporarily touching down to be met with a quick meeting like the one we were bound to have.

As we touch down two black hover limousines pull up next to the ship each accompanied by a light jeep with gun turrets mounted on the top. Krystal gets up first, "Let me go out first then you come out when I say so alright Isaac?" She asks me. I nod, "Right familiar face first then new face got it." I say as I open the loading ramp so she can walk off.

She nods and takes a deep breath before walking off the ship to greet her friends first. I wait in the cockpit for what seemed like hours but it was actually a couple of minutes then I hear Krystal call for me from the loading ramp I get up and walk out to meet them.

As I walk out Zack comes from my room and hovers over my shoulder ready to help me if they turned out to be hostile I reach the back of the cabin and hear faint voices of conversation. I hit the door access panel then I could hear the voices more clearly.

"Krystal are you sure bringing an alien here was a good idea?" A masculine voice says full of concern. Then I hear Krystal's voice, "Of course Fox he rescued me from my crash and brought me back all he wants is to see if our races can live in peace." She responds defending me.

"But it is strange to hear that there is a race that managed to surpass us as far as technology goes Krystal." A high-pitched voice chimes in. "We shall see if he's Dangerous or not Slippy." An elderly experienced voice says to give the younger pilot some peace of mind.

"Whatever Peppy I think we should be careful around him this ship looks like it could deal some damage in a fight but probably not enough to our Arwings." A cocky voice says before another voice comes in, "Well this event needs some caution to it Falco we do need to be cautious of this 'Guardian' Krystal has brought with her."

I chuckle quietly then walk off the ramp to see the entire Star Fox team waiting at the base of the ramp with an old bloodhound dressed in a red general's uniform he even had the air of command and responsibility around him. Krystal walks over to me and places her left hand on my right shoulder, "This is Isaac he's the human that helped me when I was injured and gave me a safe place to stay." She introduces me to them.

I salute before speaking, "I'm Protanser Isaac Alford of the Earth Space Military Guardian Branch." I say as a more formal introduction before the Bloodhound steps up to me as well as a red-orange fox with a silver vest, green flight pants, metal boots, white gloves, and a red scarf around his neck.

"I am General Pepper of the Cornerian Military." The bloodhound introduces himself then holds out his hand as a gesture for a handshake, which I quickly accepted. Then the fox steps up after, "I'm Captain Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Mercenary group. Thank you for bringing back one of my pilots." He says in a grateful tone of voice and a faint smile that I could easily see.

"You're welcome Fox having a telepath on your team is a great asset though that is not her only good quality for you to have." I say complementing Krystal on her skills and abilities at which she faintly blushes at my meaning.

"Um… thanks Isaac." Fox says a bit sheepishly then looks over at Krystal and saw the blush on her cheeks as well as a small adoration towards me. "Now Krystal said you have a peace proposal for our two races?" Pepper asked. I nod in response then look over at Zack, "Zack contact the Headmaster please." I ask as the little robot flew above our heads and projected a life-like hologram of the headmaster.

"_**Greetings Cornerians I am the Headmaster of all the Guardian Forces I under my superior's orders are glad to inform you that we wish to make peace with your people. I'm sure my best soldier Isaac has informed you of this as a will of good faith we have returned one of your people with her she has a load out of our weapons as well as some of our medical supplies." **_The Headmaster says to General Pepper in a friendly tone.

"Well we thank you for retuning Krystal to us but technology?" Fox asks with some confusion. The Headmaster chuckles before turning to me, _**"Isaac if you would please give them a demonstration." **_He asks as I nod, "On your command Headmaster." I say as I summon my twin light swords I spin them in my hands before having them rest at my sides.

Fox steps in front of the General as the Jeep Turrets trained on me but Krystal steps up and summons a double-ended staff from her Nano Transformer. _**"Please there is no threat let them show their skills by fighting each other." **_The Headmaster says to Fox and the General.

"If you want to prove your strength against a Cornerian then Fox would be a better choice not Krystal who has had experience with using your people's weapons." Peppy spoke up between the two leaders. "That's true Peppy we'll fight in the obstacle course to prove their worth." Fox says as a suggestion.

"_**As you wish." **_The headmaster says before I look over at him, "Sir Permission to use SUV weapons in the obstacle course?" I ask formally. _**"Permission granted but for 5 seconds each understand?" **_he asks I nod in confirmation as the transmission cuts off and I de-select my weapons.

"Well now let's get to the Barracks so we can see what you can do." Pepper says as the others file into the limos. Krystal stays next to me as we get into the one the team is in. I sit silently with them feeling slightly uncomfortable around them but I did feel a little comfortable since I was still around Krystal.

"So… what is your tech based on Human?" Slippy asks trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "A-Photon generators our weapons never run out of power and can restore their energy anywhere." I respond since I was going to have to tell them eventually.

"What? A-Photons? Really?" Slippy asks completely stunned at the concept I simply nod as he just continues to look stunned. "What is it Slip?" Fox asks the green frog in concern and in confusion at the terminology. "A-Photons are highly unstable particles but they are really powerful if properly utilized." Slippy says trying his best to explain it.

"So how strong are they Slippy?" Falco asks while looking at me cautiously. "Well if their generators are as advanced as he says he could easily take out a Landmaster with a single blow with a small sword." Slippy says hypothesizing how strong the generators are. "Well depends really if your Landmaster is a tank then I may need to use my Laser Cannon or even my Grenade Launcher." I reply to them trying to show that they could have a chance to beat me.

"Damn right and I bet it would take 50 of your fighters to take out one of us too." Falco says in a cocky tone I simply chuckle and roll my eyes, "We'll see about that Falco." I say with a small smirk and chuckle as he looks at me with a slight amount of confusion on his face.

"Krystal told us a lot about you. But why is it that you didn't turn her over to your military when you should have?" Peppy asked me a bit curiously, "It wasn't right and I didn't feel like turning over an intelligent being to be poked and prodded to find out why she looks like a humanoid fox." I say as I look at her then back to the others.

Krystal gives me a soft smile at my answer but quickly tries to hide it from the others, "I do owe him Fox and how about he joins the team after he shows you what he can do?" Krystal asks the orange vulpine for his opinion. "Huh... Well I guess Krystal but only if he can beat me in the obstacle course." He responds to the azure blue vixen. She nods in conformation at the conditions Fox offered.

We continue to talk along the way when we stop at the obstacle course the team gets out first after I climb out and look over the large course. It had many different forms of obstacles from armed robots to laser turrets. _'Looks like they're going to be easy to take out.' _ I think to myself just as a large commotion starts gathering behind us. I look back and see a large group of reporters surrounding the general and the team, "And there's the price of fame…" I say with a slight chuckle as they struggle to get out of the crowd.

The crowd notices them walking over to me and almost immediately surround me and start taking pictures, "ah cruel irony." I say to myself as I force my way out of the crowd, "Not even here for 10 minutes and you have the media's attention." Falco says as he chuckles smugly while walking me to the course's starting point. "Technically I am an alien Falco." I say, as I get ready to run the course with Fox. "Alright enough chatter you two the course is set to spawn weapons and vehicles." Pepper says over the intercom.

He and the rest of the team are in a small observation tower above the starting point so they can watch our progress. I summon a regular long-range blaster rifle from my weapon palette. "Ready to start Fox?" Pepper asks while Fox pulls out his blaster. "All set General." He responds as he stands next to me a serious calm expression on his face. A small light counts down from three once it hits one we start running through the course .We both run through the course with ease neither of us fell behind nor did we trip up on a task.

Once we reached the end though we were both in a small arena with various weapons and med kits, "Both of you have preformed admirably but now this is the end of the course. There are weapons and med kits here that you can use defeat your opponent." Pepper says over the intercom. We both stare each other down I had already switched to twin pistols as soon as we reached the arena, "Well lets begin this fight Isaac… You like Krystal don't you?" Fox asks as he aims his rifle.

I bring up my pistols, "I do but she was talking about you all through out the trip so I assumed she's your girl. But I will stand by her for her to talk to or for advice… as her friend" I say as I notice Fox's fur rise slightly, "She isn't mine but I will not stand for it" he says before he begins firing his blaster in quick rapid shots. They bounced off my Line Shield like it was nothing which stunned him initially giving me a free shot at him that burned through his vest hurting him but not enough to injure him.

I switch to a blocky pair of knuckles that had four sharp looking claws glowing a soft dark blue color and approach Fox as her recovered and continued to fire. Once I'm in range Fox stops firing and looks down at his Blaster, "It's no use Fox now let's fight hand to hand." I say as I get into an offensive stance. He immediately takes off and takes a Gattling gun and aims it at me. I stand still and let him fire the barrel lets out several high velocity rounds that impacted heavily on the Line Shield. After a few seconds it shattered my Shield hitting me heavily. I grunt from the pain as the small but powerful shots tear trough my body rending muscle and bone. The gun quickly runs out of ammo so Fox tosses it aside to see the damage he did.

He sees me still standing but the shots left bleeding holes in my body. The team was shocked that Fox finally landed a injury to me when none of their weapons could damage me Krystal was leaning over the control panel looking out at the arena, "General you have to stop this." She pleads with him at seeing me her friend and savior in a strange world injured. He nods and reaches over to hit the intercom just as I start to laugh startling everyone, "Very good Fox though relying on heavy fire power will hardly beat a human." I say as I take a Triate pill. The pill slowly closes my wounds and restores my energy, "Let me show you what a SUV weapon can do. Zack SUV Weapon Gattling Cannon." I say as the little robot glows changing into a huge pair of white wings with two Gattling guns attached to them.

Fox stumbles back at the sight of the Gattling Cannons in front of him I keep the cannons aimed at him, "Do you yield Fox?" I ask him keeping my finger on the trigger. He seems to think about it before chuckling slightly and lying on his back, "Yeah I yield." He says as my weapons disappear. I give a small smile as I fall forward into the loose dirt, "Those bullets pack a bigger punch than I thought." I say as the team heads over to us and help both of us up. Fox manages to stand on his own and walks over to me, "Well it pleases me to say that you're an official member of the Star Fox Team Isaac." He says as he pins a spare silver medal to my chest. I nod and give a friendly smile to him as we head off to the cars to leave the grounds.


End file.
